Imagination Gokueste
by Nanika Neutron
Summary: Quand une situation incroyable arrive à une fleur bleu evanescente... et qu'elle rencontre nos amis le temps qu'arrive l'improbable... le rêve était trop rapide... GokuOC


**Série:**_ (Au cas où se serait pas évident:) Saiyuki_  
**Auteur:** _Wolkeden  
_**Disclaimer:**_ Genre, y a Goku à moi... c'est mon époux, mais pour des raisons impropres à mes désirs, il est toujours dans les chaînes de sa maman, Kazuya Minkura... (pleure)  
_**Couple:**_... GokuOC...  
_**Genre: **_Au mieux, Kawai. Au pire: guimauve dégoulinante, et exaspérante... mais j'étais jeune quand je l'ai écrite... faut pas m'en vouloir: y a même pas un mort!  
_**Note:**_ Comme je l'ai fait remarqué au dessus, j'aurais tendance à avoir honte de moi de cet écrit... mais je l'aime quand même... une de mes première fic... (en mode nostalgie)...  
_**Note (bis):**_ (se penche en avant, à la japonaise) ne m'en veuillez pas pour les incohérence du texte, et celles des personnages. On n'a qu'à dire que y a du OCC -peut-être pas poussé à l'extréme, mais déjà franchement pas mal!!- Pour finir: bonne lecture! (oh, et en **gras**, c'est quand la langue du personnage n'est pas celle parler par la majorité... vous devriez comprendre...)_

--

- **Ahum … watashi wa Goku desu. Anata wa desu ka.**

La jeune fille se réveilla lentement, avec un profond mal de tête. Le garçon qui lui parlait dans une langue carrément à l'opposé de la sienne n'arrangeait pas le moins du monde les choses.

- **Youou. Anata …**

- Fermes la ! Tu vois pas que je suis dans les vapes ?

Le seul point positif qui en résultat fut le silence étonné du jeune youkai (ben, ouais, vous aviez quand même deviné que c'était notre saru préféré !).

Alice ( … ) lui lança un regard, et failli tourner de l'œil. Malheureusement pour elle, ce n'était pas dans son genre de s'évanouir. Sa réaction fut donc :

- Mais j'y crois pas. C'est quoi ce massacre ?

Cherchons à la comprendre. Pour cela, remontons le temps de quelques heures. Alice était tranquillement chez elle. Après avoir éteints son ordi' ( son dernier dada en date.), elle était allée se coucher normalement. Et où se réveille t-elle ?

La jeune fille réouvre les yeux, et faisant outre des regards emplis de questions du garçon, regarda autours d'elle. Elle se trouvait dans une forêt, avec … attendez ! Dans une forêt ?! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait ici ?

(Pour palier à des problèmes de compréhension, les paroles en japonais de nos personnages préférés seront traduites en français !)

- Gomen, mais qui es tu ?

Alice lui lança un regard à faire froid dans le dos. Mais elle l'observa plus attentivement, et fit marcher sa mémoire.

- Go … Goku ?

- Hai !

Le youkai sourit. Ce n'était pas grand chose, mais Sanzo lui avait dit un jour que connaître le nom d'une personne était toujours important.

Elle lui lança un autre regard étrange, puis se montra du doigt, et prononça :

- Ariiseuh.

Goku n'y comprenait rien. Il avait souvent vu, et entendu des choses bizarre, mais c'était quoi ce nom ?? Il mima l'incompréhension. Elle lui sourit, et prononça différemment :

- Arisu.

Goku comprit, et sourit avec la tête d'un singe (c'est la cas de le dire ! Aïe, pas frapper Goku ! ) heureux. Il répéta alors son nom. Et fut heureux de la réaction de la jeune fille qui hocha la tête, et commença à dire le sien :

- Goku …

Et là, ce fut l'étonnement.

- -Sama.

- Kerp ! Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! C'est pas la peine !

Voyant qu'elle en comprenait rien, il fut complètement découragé. Seul Sanzo était appelé ainsi dans leur groupe. Même Hakkai ne possédait pas cette marque de respect. Pas plus que le pervers. Et encore moins lui … !

- Goku-Sama ?

- Nani ?

- Ha … Haraheta !

Il leva soudainement les yeux. Elle lui souriait gauchement, et semblait se demandait si elle avait dit le bon mot. Il éclata de rire, car lui aussi avait faim ! ( quelle surprise ! Mais aïe ! ).

Peu de temps après, sur une colline avoisinante, Kogaiji, Doku, et Yaone apparurent.

- Sanzo et son groupe sont là. Allons les chercher.

Les trois youkai échangèrent un regard, puis hochèrent la tête en même temps, et partirent en courant vers le village.

Mais avant de l'atteindre, ils virent une chose qui les forcèrent à s'arrêter.

- Le saru s'est trouvé une petite amie, ou quoi ? Fit Doku, exultant de voir une chose si... marrante.

Il faut dire que Goku essayait de faire rire Arisu. Ce qui entre autre marchait assez bien. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque les ombres arrêtés légèrement plus haut.

- Oh oh … Goku-San.

Puis elle pointa du doigt la colline.  
Goku se retourna …

- Kogaiji !!

Il jura. Puis hurla à la jeune fille qui ne comprenait rien de descendre au village. Pourtant quand il la poussa vers les édifices, elle ne se fit pas prier.

- Pas courageuse ta petite amie !

- La ferme Doku !

- Oh, si tu crois que tu me fait peur, petit saru … tu te … mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait ?

En effet Arisu était allé récupérer des pierres, et leur en balancer dessus. Pour les ralentir. Mais Goku vit rouge au moment où Yaone courut pour attraper la jeune fille et lui tordit le poignet. Yaone finit le travail en assommant la jeune fille, qui s'affala sur le sol, comme une vielle chaussette …

- ARISU !!

Et Goku sentit cette puissance qui l'avais déjà terrassé par le passé. Son contrôleur tomba à terre. Cassé. Inutilisable.

Les youkai se regardèrent, une lueur de panique dans les yeux. Goku sans contrôleur, c'était pire qu'un cataclysme. Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de s'appesantir sur le sujet …

Arisu se réveille quelques instant plus tard. Ce qu'elle vit alors lui glaça le sang : Goku se battait contre Kogaiji et Doku. Sans contrôleur. Ce dernier était là … au sol. Rompu en deux. « Kuso ! Je fait quoi, moi, maintenant ? Je sais même pas comment prévenir les autres … kuso kuso kuso … bon tant pis, je prend le risque ! » … et Arisu partit en courant vers le village …

TUM DUM DUM … La suite après la pub … TUM DUM DUM !

- SANZO SAMA ! HAKKAI SAMA !! GOJYO SAMA !!

Les trois hommes se retournèrent, étonnés d'entendre une voix féminine n'appartenant à aucune de leur connaissance les « hurler » de cette façon. Pendant un moment, Sanzo avait craint (faut pas le dire) qu'il s'agisse de la jeune Lirin. Mais quand il avait vu s'approcher la jeune adolescente qui s'était penchée sur ses genoux pour reprendre son souffle, il se retourna vers Gojyo, qui lui-même s'était déjà tourner vers le demi-démon. Chacun secoua la tête.

Sanzo prit les devants.

- On n'a pas le temps avec une gamine. Il faut retrouver ce baka saru !!

Illico, le visage de la jeune fille perdit le peu de couleur qu'elle avait prit et lui attrapa la manche avant qu'il ne parte.

- Ben dit donc, tu les attirent toutes : après Lirin, voilà … euh … elle !!

- La ferme ! Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

Hakkai et Gojyo furent autant surpris que le bonze lui même par le ton doux qu'il avait employé. Pour une raison qui lui était inconnu, la fillette lui était sympathique.

- Goku-Sama … Kogaiji-Sama … Fit -elle en montrant la montagne.

Et avant qu'il ne réagisse, elle tendit à Sanzo le contrôleur. Enfin … les deux morceau de l'objet … Les trois hommes n'attendirent pas une minute de plus. Dragon Blanc se transforma en jeep, et Hakkai et Gojyo montèrent en voiture. Au dernier moment Sanzo attrapa Arisu (ben oui, c'était elle, bande de nazes !) et la déposa délicatement au côté de Gojyo qui avait les yeux écarquillés. Hakkai ne fit aucun commentaires, ce dont Sanzo lui fut reconnaissant.

Quand ils arrivèrent sur les lieus, ils virent Kogaiji en train de se faire rétamer par leur Goku. Ils ne purent retenir un « GOKU » retentissant !

Doku se détourna de la scène, une lueur proche de la panique et de la haine dans les yeux. C'était la deuxième fois que Goku massacrait son maître. Il ne pouvait le supporter. Il se jeta dans la bataille. Ignorant le hurlement strident de Yaone.

Le youkai avait éliminer Kogaiji. Il avait rendu impossible le mouvement pour Doku en lui pétant bras et jambes. Il s'était en suite occupé de Hakkai, à qui il avait arraché la manche gauche, pour finir, il avait fini le travail avec Gojyo, qu'il avait envoyé balader en moins de deux. Et maintenant, il se retournait vers son mentor. Il eut un sourire froid, calculateur … blessant. Hakkai et Gojyo avait l'impression de revenir au début de leur épopée. Mais cette fois, il n'y avait aucune chance ! Pourtant avant que le youkai ne puisse approcher …

- **Goku ! NON ! Je sais que ce n'est pas toi ! Tu a beau ne pas comprendre ma langue, comprends ma voix ! Je t'en prie.**

Arisu s'était placé devant le bonze, les bras en étendu autours d'elle. La croix. Ses yeux brillaient. Elle savait que ce qu'elle faisait était risqué. Très risqué. Mais il fallait qu'elle le fasse … que Sanzo est le temps de réparer le contrôleur du jeune saru devenu incontrôlable. Elle ne voulait pas mourir maintenant. Pas aujourd'hui, alors elle mit toute sa force dans ses mots, dans son corps.

- **Goku ! Souviens toi, merde ! C'est Sanzo ! Tu peut me tuer, mais par Merlin, épargnes le !**

Le youkai regarda la jeune fille à ses pieds. Il les avaient tous éliminé. Il ne restait qu'elle, et le bonze. Curieusement, il ne voulait pas la tuer, ni lui faire le moindre mal. Il grogna, pour l'inciter à partir. Mais elle se releva, et répéta une fois de plus :

- **Je ne te laisserais pas passer Goku ! Redeviens comme avant ! Je t'en prie.**

La jeune fille sentait ses forces déclinaient. Cela faisait deux nuits qu'elle n'avait pas complètement dormi, occupé à essayer de communiquer en paroles intelligible avec son nouvel ami, et là, elle venait de se battre avec l'unique arme qu'ils avaient accepté de lui donner. Un petit poignard. Contre des shikigamis géants. C'est dire !

Heureusement, Sanzo en avait fini, et sans que le youkai n'est rien put faire, son contrôleur de force revint à sa place initial, c'est à dire, son front. Lui et Arisu tombèrent en même temps dans les bras de Morphée, et de l'un de l'autre. Sanzo avait assisté à toute la scène sans intervenir (sauf a moment de remettre le contrôleur, évidemment. Il est pas revenu tout seul à sa place !). Mais maintenant, il s'approcha de l'étrange couple, et prit la jeune fille dans ses bras, laissant Gojyo s'occuper de son saru préféré.

Ils laissèrent les autres à leur place. Hakkai aidant juste légèrement Yaone à déposer les corps de Kogaiji et de Doku sur les dragons. Heureusement, Lirin n'était pas avec eux. Elle n'aurai peut-être pas supporté de voir ce massacre. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. À chaque fois que Goku enlevait son contrôleur de force, il s'agissait d'un massacre. Comme le disait Gojyo, il fallait trouver le moyen de le coller définitivement sur son propriétaire !

Une fois rentré à l'hôtel, Sanzo déposa la jeune fille dans l'unique grand lit disponible, et alla se chercher une cigarette. Les deux hommes le suivant échangèrent un regard intrigué.

- Euh … Où tu vas dormir Sanzo ?

- Dans le lit qu'était préposé être celui de Goku.

- Nani ? Mais … et lui, alors ?

- Tu le mets avec elle.

- Nani ? Firent le demi-démon, et le youkai.

Ils échangèrent, une fois de plus un regard, mais obéirent, avec un air fataliste sur le visage.

- Alors ? Comment tu t'appelles ?

C'était le lendemain. À peine les deux jeunes réveillés, en même temps, et rouges comme des pivoines de voir qu'ils étaient, un, dans le même lit, et deux collés l'un à l'autre, ils s'étaient levé, et après avoir éveillés tout les autres avaient prononcé la phrase magique, main dans la main :

- Haraheta !

Gojyo faillit engueuler Goku, mais voyant le sourire complice que s'échangeaient les deux jeunes, il se ravisa. Surtout que Sanzo les regardait sans faire un geste. Hakkai, lui, observait Arisu avec un regard inquisiteur inconnu de lui jusque là.

- Bon, okay. On va bouffer !

- Hai !

Encore en même temps ! Décidément, c'est une manie !

Quelques minutes plus tard, Goku était déjà en train de dévorer sous l'œil moqueur de la jeune fille et de Gojyo. Pourtant au bout d'un moment, elle se tourna vers Sanzo et Hakkai qui n'avaient cessé de la fixer.

- Comment vous appelez vous ?

- S'appelle Arisu (grounch) et elle jacte pas le japonais.

Les trois hommes tournèrent leur regard vers le saru.

- Nani ?

- Tu la connais depuis longtemps ?

Inutile de se raconter d'histoire. La jeune fille et le saru étaient bel et bien amis.

- Ben, un peu. En fait je ne l'ai pas rencontré y a longtemps. Ça doit faire … euh … combien ? Fit-il en se tournant vers la jeune fille.

Ils échangèrent un regard, et il sembla soudain que rien autours d'eux n'existât, puis la jeune fille fit « 3 » avec ses doigts.

- Trois jours.

Et le saru recommença à manger, tranquille comme un larron. Les autres étaient bien entendu estomaqué. ( Gojyo : ils étaient pas censés ne pas se comprendre ?! AuteurE : la ferme !) Mais deux d'entre eux le furent encore plus quand Hakkai se mit à parler une langue très étrange (en fait, il s'est mit à causer en français, mais on vas pas chipoter ! ) .

- **Vous vous nommez donc Arisu. C'est cela ?**

Arisu faillit s'étouffer, et Goku dut lui taper dans le dos (sans cesser de manger : un exploit, quoi !).

- **Vous parlez Français ?**

- **Je pensais que cette langue était le gaulois, mais soit, je parle le français.**

Il lui répondit avec un sourire, qu'elle lui rendit d'ailleurs, heureuse de pouvoir communiquer.

- **A vrai dire, mon nom est Alice, mais Goku avait du mal à le prononcer, alors je lui ai donné mon nom en japonais. Vous n'êtes pas en guerre avec le japon, hein ?**

- **Non, pas que je sache tout du moins.**

- Hakkai ! t'arrives à lui causer ?

Gojyo n'arrivait pas à y croire. Décidément, ce Hakkai avait plus d'un tour dans son sac ! Sanzo gardait le silence, tout comme Goku qui s'empressait de finir sa tartine.

- Oui, mais … quoi, Goku ?

En effet Goku s'étouffait avec sa tartine de beurre. Cette fois ce fut Arisu (on va garder ce nom là ! ) qui lui tapa dans le dos avec un grand sourire.

- **Chacun son tour !**

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?

- « chacun son tour » …

- Tu comprend vraiment tous ce qu'elle dit ?

- Mais oui, je viens de te le dire !

- Ah, alors, tu vas m'aider. Demande lui ce qu'elle m'a dit hier soir. Avant que je sois obligé (regard méchant, mais discret vers Sanzo) de rentrer.

- Mais depuis quand tu vois une fille la nuit, toi ?

- La ferme Kappa, je t'ai rien demandé !

Arisu regardait Hakkai avec une mimique interrogative, elle avait compris qu'on parlait d'elle.

- **Il demande ce que tu lui as dit hier soir. Juste avant qu'il ne parte.**

Arisu rougit tout à coup. Cela eut un effet quasi magique sur les deux brailleurs : ils se turent, et la regardèrent. Et plus ils la regardaient, plus elle rougissait.

- **Je … je ne peut pas le dire !**

Goku regarda Hakkai avec insistance, mais celui-ci continuait de regardait la jeune fille. Et plus elle rougissait, plus son sourire s'agrandissait.

- **Tu l'aimes ?**

- Nani ? ( ils la regardèrent tous avec des yeux ronds. Elle connaissait un peu la langue, finalement.) Iie, **je ne peux pas aimer. Mais ce que je lui ait dit le regarde lui, et personne d'autres. Ne m'en veuillez pas, Hakkai-Sama, mais je n'aime pas que tout le monde sache ce que je dit en privé à mes amis !**

Et sur ce, elle partit.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? Fit Gojyo.

Hakkai observa le saru, qui ne semblait plus intéressé, ni par la réponse, ni par la bouffe (OO).

- Elle a dit que ça ne me regardait pas (toi non plus d'ailleurs !). Mais elle ne lui a pas dit qu'elle l'aimait, avant que tu ne poses la question.

À cette réponse, le demi youkai aux yeux et cheveux rouges éclata de rire, prouvant par là ce qu'il aurait penser d'une telle déclaration. Goku, lui, sentit son cœur de serrer légèrement. Bien sûr, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle lui ait dit ces mots, mais il aurait aimé qu'elle lui dise qu'elle l'aimait bien.

Il repensa à la veille :

« Il faisait froid, et ils venaient de passer la soirée à « jouer » aux mimes pour se comprendre, et qu'elle apprenne quelques mots. Au bout d'un moment, la jeune fille commençait à trembler. Il l'avait alors serrer dans ses bras, l'air complètement pas sûr de lui, et rouge comme une tomate. Elle même n'était pas mieux loti ( qui veut un steak bien cuit ?) !! Et c'est là qu'elle avait prononcer les mots étrangers :

- **Goku, je crois bien que je t'adore …**

Et elle lui avait déposé un baiser sur la joue. Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, il avait entendue la voix dure de Sanzo. Avec un sourire d'excuse et d'incompréhension, il était partit, lui laissant sa veste, qu'il prétendit avoir laissé quelques part, sans se rappeler où … »

- Goku ? Goku ?

- Nani ?

- Ben tu manges pas ?

- Pas faim …

Sanzo leva les yeux de son journal. Gojyo porta la main à sa bouche. Hakkai cessa tout mouvement.

… (calme avant la tempête)

- NANI ??

Voyant que Goku ne réagissait pas une fois de plus, Sanzo regarda la direction dans laquelle son protégé regardait. Il sourit, en se rendant compte qu'il observait les escaliers montant à leur chambre.

- Vas-y !

- Nani, Sanzo ?

- Vas rejoindre ton amie. Et vas faire des courses avec elle. Faudrait pas qu'elle attrapes froid, si elle vient avec nous …

- Vrai ?? De vrai ??

- (soupir) si je te le dit ! Mais à la moindre incartade, je la jette, et je t'obligerais à faire toute les corvées de Gojyo pendant tout le reste du voyage.

La menace sembla faire effet, parce que Goku eut une sorte de frisson qu'il ne put réprimer. Puis il monta en quatrième vitesse.

- Sanzo ? Tu es malade ?

- Non, pourquoi ?

Il sentait qu'il allait s'en prendre plein la gueule …

- Ben depuis quand t'es aussi gentil ?

… il avait eu raison !

- Écoutes bien ! Je ne suis pas gentil. Mais je ne veux pas laisser cette petite ici. Elle m'intrigue. Et je veux savoir comment ils ont fait pour se comprendre aussi bien, tout à l'heure.

- C'est vrai que c'était étrange !

- Au fait, c'est quoi comme langue qu'elle jacte ?

- Le gaulois. Mais elle appelle ça le français. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi. De l'argot, peut-être …

- Mouais possible …

Dans la chambre …

- Arisu ! Tu reste avec nous !

Mais la jeune fille ne pouvait pas répondre. Elle ne comprenait rien. Finalement, elle en eut marre de ne rien comprendre de ce que disait son ami, alors, elle se lança dans une prière incessante, sachant fort bien que les dieux de l'époque devait écouter chaque prière prononçait en ce bas monde.

À croire que cela marcha, parce que la déesse Kansenon apparut soudainement.

- AAAAh !

- Tais toi, Youkai. **Que me veux tu jeune humaine ?**

- **Je veux parler sa langue.**

La déesse la regarda étrangement. Elle comprenait le langage, mais se demandait ce que cette enfant faisait si loin de chez elle.

- **Que fait tu ici, mon enfant ?**

- **Alors, de un, je ne suis pas votre enfant, et de deux, si je suis là, c'est forcément votre faute, parce que vous vous ennuyer !**

La déesse recula. Elle-même savait bien qu'elle n'avait rien à voir dans la présence de la jeune fille, mais elle semblait connaître beaucoup de chose …

- **Bon, très bien !** _Hablaras todasas japosase _! Parles, maintenant.

- Euh … je dit quoi ?

Stupeur. Elle venait de parler une autre langue !

- A … Arisu, tu parles le japonais, maintenant ?

- Voui, Goku-Sama !

- Oh... très bien... alors … ARRÊTES DE M'APPELLES GOKU-SAMA !! C'est clair ?

Arisu et la déesse avaient les cheveux dressés sur la tête, suite à la force du cris de Goku, et étaient collé au mur.

Soudainement, nos trois autres compères apparurent.

- Mais c'est quoi ce bordel, mer… ?

Genzo Sanzo se tut avant de finir sa phrase en voyant la jeune déesse. Il la contemplait comme si c'était la première fois qu'il voyait une femme ( Mais, non, il va pas tomber amoureux d'elle, même pas une once d'obsession, quoique … naaaan, suis pas si horrible ! Pas frappe Kansenon, pas frapper ! ).

Gojyo, lui, remonta légèrement ses épaules, se préparant sûrement à draguer la jeune déesse, qui était toujours abasourdi par le cri de notre saru, et il l'aurait sûrement fait, si tout à coup, Hakkai ne s'était pas penché en avant en prononçant des mots inarticulés.

Notre youkai voyait des images sans queue ni tête dans son esprit. Il vit un homme. Blond comme les blés. Il ressemblait à Sanzo, mais avec les cheveux long. Même chose pour notre jeune Goku. Quand à Gojyo, il le voyait en uniforme et les cheveux court. Soudain, il se vit. Lui. Il avait des cheveux long. Et portait une blouse. Aussi rapidement qu'ils avaient commencé, les flashs s'estompèrent, et quand il revint au présent, il était dans les bras de la jeune Arisu, qui essayait de le calmer.

Étrangement, il se sentit bien dans ses bras. Il la serra contre lui, sans s'apercevoir que Goku serrait les dents (mais non, je n'oublie pas que Arisu n'a que 15 ans, et Hakkai, plus de 25 ! )

Elle lui murmura en francalien :

- **Qu'à tu vu ?**

Il leva les yeux, et se demanda si elle pourrait lui expliquer. Il plongea dans ses yeux, et eut l'impression qu'elle savait parfaitement ce qu'il allait lui dire. C'était le cas. Mais il en sut jamais à quel point.

- Nous … je nous ais vu, nous. Mais on n'étaient pas comme maintenant. On … On étaient si différents, et à la fois si … si …

- Pareil ?

- … Oui …

Elle lui sourit encore. Lui sortit soudainement de son cocon, se rendant compte qu'il s'était mis à pleurer. Se rendant compte qu'il s'était laisser aller devant ses potes, qui d'ailleurs le regardaient avec des yeux ronds. Arisu lui dit que la déesse était partit. Tout l'attention lui revint dessus. Elle lui sourit, et il lui répondit en se levant, comprenant qu'elle lui laissait le temps de se reprendre …

Car il avait su comment s'était fini cette amitié. En silence. Dans la colère. Dans le mensonge. Et dans la perte d'un ami précieux pour Goku. Il taxa le jeune garçon de son regard à rayon-X.

- La déesse ? Tu la connaissait ?

- Kan … Kanzenon, c'est ça que t'a dit Arisu, non ?

Goku ne cessait d'étonner ses amis.

- Oui, c'était la déesse Kanzenon. Je lui ai demandé le pouvoir de parler votre langue. Je sais que je n'ai rien fait pour mériter ce pouvoir, mais elle a accepté de me le donner.

- Comment connaît-tu la déesse, même nous, nous ne l'avons vu qu'une fois, et sans l'avoir prémédité, alors comment se fait-il qu'elle soit venue ?

Sanzo venait de parler. Le silence se fit. Elle se retourna vers lui, et répondit calmement :

- Je ne la connaît pas personnellement. Mais je sais, qu'ici, les dieux entendent, et voient tout. J'ai seulement espérer qu'elle était en train de vous observer, et qu'elle se pencherait sur mon cas. Ce qui s'est produit. Maintenant, je peux vous parler, et surtout parler à Goku sans faire des grands signes comme une folle !!

- Depuis quand avez-vous besoin de signes ?

Mais avant qu'elle ne put demander de quoi parler notre bonze pourri préféré, un autre voix s'éleva :

- Ce sera pareil ?

- Nani ?

Ce mot était sortit de toutes les bouches à la fois.  
Hakkai se tourna lentement vers la jeune Arisu.

- Est-ce que ça va finir de la même manière que … que avant ?

Il y avait tant de désespoir dans ses yeux que même Sanzo se sentit impuissant. Arisu s'approcha lentement de lui.

- Iie. Ça ne sera jamais pareil. Parce que tu sais à peu prés ce qui s'est passé. Ne te reproches pas tes erreurs passé. Les remords ne servent à rien. Vas de l'avant. Et cette fois … protéges ce qui t'es vraiment cher.

Il acquiesças, et sourit à sa nouvelle meilleure amie ( lol ! ).

- Mais de quoi ils causent ??

- Des visions.

- Nani ?

Cette fois, c'était certain. On avait changé Goku, et ça faisait peur à Sanzo et Gojyo !

- Des visions qu'a eut Hakkai en voyant Kanzenon. Je ne sais pas ce que c'était, mais Arisu le sait.

- Comment elle le sait ? Et comment tu sais qu'elle sais ?

Goku secoua la tête de droite à gauche. Lui-même ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Il savait juste qu'il lui suffisait de regarder Arisu droit dans les yeux pour connaître ses pensées, ses états d'âme, ou simplement son humeur. C'était comme ça. On allait pas en faire une choucroute, quand même.

- Je le sais, c'est tout.

Et il se retourna pour s'approcher de son ami, et de sa petite amie (ben quoi ? Elle est petite, et c'est son amie, non ? remake de pokemon, là ! Lol !).

- Ca va Hakkai ?

- Oui, ça va mieux ? Ou est passé la déesse ?

Goku et Arisu échangèrent un regard, et Goku répondit :

- Elle est partie quand tu est tombé.

- Elle a murmuré un truc : « Tu dois oublier Tempo. » … mais qu'est-ce que tu fait, Arisu-San ?

En effet, Arisu avait mis ses mains sur les oreilles de Hakkai, qui ne faisait aucun geste pour l'en empêcher, au moment même ou le bonze avait prononçait : « Elle a murmuré… ». Quand elle les enleva, il remarque les yeux noirs, habituellement marrons, de la jeune fille qui fixait méchamment Sanzo.

- Et tu ne t'es pas dit que si elle l'avait murmuré si bas, c'était pour que personne ne l'entende ?

Sanzo et les autres se taisaient. Mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Goku et Gojyo étaient horrifiés, Hakkai était toujours dans son monde, et Sanzo … ben Sanzo se triture l'esprit un moment en se demandant s'il devait répondre aux attaques, se taire, ou juste passer pour un imbécile. Il choisit la solution la plus à même de lui ressembler, et sortit son baffeur. Il frappa. Et il se rendit compte que c'était Goku qui se trouvait face à lui, et que la jeune fille était allongée au sol, comme poussée par une autre force ( qui n'a pas compris que Goku s'était interposé entre les deux juste à temps pour pousser sa copine ? ).

- Goku !!

Et ce fut le tour de Arisu de sauvait son ami en se jetant sur Sanzo, qui n'y comprenait plus rien. À peine Goku relevait, il observa la position plus que gênante de son bonze, sourit, puis se jeta dans la mêlé, sous les regards effarés de Hakkai et Gojyo.

Mais à leur grande surprise, ils entendirent leur bonze éclater de rire sous les assauts d'Arisu pour le chatouiller.

- Je … ben je crois qu'il est en train de s'écrire une page d'histoire, qu'en penses tu Hakkai ? Hakkai ? T'es toujours là ?? Hakkai !!

Sur le lit (oui, ils étaient tombé sur le lit !), le calme se fit lentement, entrecoupé des quelques éclats de rire qui subsistaient. Et ils remarquèrent Hakkai. Le youkai fixait la lune, en fredonnant une … oui, un chanson très étrange :

« Tachidomatte'ru kimi no senaka wa  
Sabishige na mama boku wo toraeru  
Kimagure na ai de tsutsumitai  
Shinjirarenai kotoba bakari ga  
Egao no naka de kiba wo muite'ru … »

Au bout des trois première phrases, Arisu s'était levé, blême. Elle s'était avancé lentement vers Hakkai (oui, je sais, ça commence à faire beaucoup ! ). Et là, elle lui avait posé la question :

- Tu l'a prise dans mon esprit ?

Sanzo attendait la réponse. Gojyo se demandait s'il n'était pas le seul saint d'esprit dans ce groupe bizarre, et Goku sentait bouillir en lui un sentiment inconnu. « Il y a que moi qu'est le droit de lire dans sa tête. Alors, Hakkai, t'es gentil, t'oublie mon amie, ET TOUT DE SUITE, OKAY ?! ». En sentant les regard moqueur de Sanzo, il se demanda s'il n'avait pas parler à haute voix. Mais le regard explicite centré sur ses poings serrés lui fit comprendre que ce n'était pas le cas, et que le bonze avait juste compris une fois de plus les sentiments qui agitait son jeune protégé. Il se pencha vers le saru, et lui murmura :

- T'inquiètes, petit saru. C'est toi qui comptes pour elle !

Évidemment, cela eut l'effet escompté. Sanza ne mentait pas. Il ne mentait jamais. Sauf sur lui-même. Mais cela n'allait pas en rester là. Gojyo s'approcha et leur demanda de quoi il parlait. Sanzo sourit, et lui dit calmement, en armant son flingue, que ce n'était pas ses oignons (en plus crû, mais bon … ). Persuasif, le Sanzo, non ??

Pendant ce temps, Hakkai se tournait vers la jeune fille. Qui ressemblait soudain à une enfant perdue dans une immensité qui lui était inconnu.

Tout le monde l'avait remarqué. Goku s'avança jusqu'à prendre son amie dans les bras. Elle leva la tête et le remercia d'un sourire. Puis son regard se recentra sur le youkai qui l'observa, et répondit à sa question.

- Je ne sais pas. C'est juste ainsi. Tu sais des choses sur nous que nous ignorons. Je n'entrevois qu'à peine tes connaissances.

Arisu hocha son visage, se retourna et serra dans ses bras le jeune youkai qui la protégeait. Goku rougit. Gojyo avait les yeux écarquillait (encore ?!). Hakkai les observait sans états d'âmes particuliers. Sanzo sentait poindre ne lui un sentiment étrange : il avait envie de sourire doucement face à cette scène. Ne se comprenant plus, mais ne pouvant faire autrement, il laissa le sourire se formait sur son visage, sous l'œil horrifié de Gojyo qui commençait à se demander sérieusement où était passé ses amis. Ses vrais amis !

La jeune fille sanglotait silencieusement dans le cou de Goku. Il lui leva le menton, et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune adolescente.

Comme dans la salle de restaurant, une connexion se fit. Mais elle était plus puissante. Leurs corps se mit à s'illuminer. Mais leurs regards restaient fermes. Les yeux dans les yeux, ils communiquaient. Plus fort que la parole, plus fort que les gestes, Arisu disait son désarroi, Goku la comprenait, même sans en savoir la cause. Il comprenait. La solitude. La peur. Le silence. Alors, il murmura, pour elle, et pour elle seule, même si tous entendirent :

- Tu n'est plus seule. Je suis là.

Un sourire apparut sur le visage de la jeune fille. Pourtant, elle restait triste. Car pour elle, ce n'était pas la réalité. Elle rêvait. Alors, elle fit la seule chose que son corps la poussait à faire. Elle ferma les yeux, et se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, embrassa son ami. Une lumière plus puissante que celle produite par leurs corps se fit. Et Arisu sembla se lever du sol. En effet, son corps s'élevait. Elle lévite, s'éloignant doucement. Sans quitter les lèvres de son Goku. Puis elle se détacha lentement. Les larmes aux yeux, elle fixa ceux du garçon, qui étaient, eux, perdus, et effrayés.

- Ne parts pas ! Restes !

- Je ne peux pas, Goku. Je sens que je dois partir. Je ne le maîtrise pas. Même si ce n'était qu'un rêve, je crois que je vais regretter qu'il se finisse comme ça !

Elle lui fit un sourire doux. Puis posa ses yeux sur chacune des personnes présente. Hakkai lui dit doucement « au revoir »; Gojyo hocha la tête, trop hébété pour former une phrase; quand à Sanzo, il hocha lui aussi la tête, mais pour signifier « oui » à la question muette de la jeune fille. Alors, elle sourit encore, l'air plus calme. Puis elle regarda une fois de plus son jeune ami.

- Tu sais, l'autre jour ? Hey ben, je t'ai dit que je t'adorais. Mais c'est plus que ça. Protége l'autre baka, Goku. Sinon, je viendrais te tuer, c'est okay ?

Goku sourit à travers ses larmes. Nia de la tête.

- Alors, je vais le laisser mourir. Pour que tu reviennes !

Le corps d'Arisu s'éloignait progressivement vers la fenêtre, mais progressivement ne veut pas dire lentement. Déjà, Goku devait tendre les bras pour rester en contact avec son amie. Silencieusement, elle lui murmura un « je t'adore », et il lui répondit par des mots totalement différents, mais qui lui fit plus d'effet … : « Je ne t'oublie pas. Jamais. »

Elle eut un sourire incroyable de joie. Et disparut dans une myriades d'étincelle et de couleurs.

Quand Arisu se réveille le lendemain, elle était dans un lit d'hôpital. Entourée d'infirmières qui lui firent une série de tests pour savoir si elle allait bien. Quand ses parents et amis arrivèrent, ils la virent en train de sourire à la fenêtre, ou plutôt au ciel de dehors. Sur son poignet gauche, seule une cicatrice faites par l'arme d'un youkai lui permettait de ne pas pleurer de rage à l'idée qu'il se soit agit d'un rêve.

**_Suite alternative, mais oh combien géniale !_**

Alice (et oui, on reprend le vrai nom …) sortit de l'hôpital avec son père. Après un dernier regard, elle se dépêcha de rentrer dans la voiturée de son paternel. Elle ne vit donc pas les silhouettes qui se découpaient dans l'ombre du bâtiment.

- Alice ! Ça va mieux ??

Alice sourit à sa meilleure amie. Oui, elle allait mieux, extérieurement. Mais dans on cœur, elle souffrait. Et seule sa cicatrice, qu'elle effleurait d'ailleurs souvent, lui permettait de ne pas sombrer dans le désespoir. Car, il faut le dire, si Alice était dans le coma, c'était parce qu'elle avait avalé des somnifères. La boîte. Et elle avait rêvé. Mais quel rêve mon dieu ! Et puis, ce n'en était pas un, son poignet en témoignait.

- Mais, qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait ?

- Les docteurs pense que c'est une lame qui l'a faite, mais ils ne savent pas comment elle est apparut. Avant d'entrer dans l'hôpital, elle n'avait rien. Et … Alice ? Où vas tu ?

La jeune fille, en effet se dirigeait vers sa chambre. Sans un mot. Elle n'avait plus reparler depuis son réveil. Non pas qu'elle ne le puisse, seulement, elle n'avait rien à dire. Entré dans sa chambre, elle s'étala sur son lit. Là elle observa les murs de sa chambre. Elle tomba en arrêt sur un poster de manga. Sourit. Se leva. Puis s'en approcha lentement. Son amie, et sa famille étaient sur le seuil. Ils l'observaient avec inquiétude. Elle, elle se contenta d'effleurer le papier glacé du poster représentant Son Goku. Et là, elle parla.

- Ca va. Je vais bien.

Elle se retourna, et leur offrit un magnifique sourire.

- Très bien.

Puis une voix dans le dos des personnes présentes à côté de la porte s'éleva.

- Mais ça pourrait aller mieux, n'est-ce pas ? S'il était là ?

Une femme, que personne ne connaissait s'avança.

(- Mais de qui parles t-elle ? Et qui est-elle ?... et comment est-elle montée ici sans que personne ne la capte? OO)

Alice se contentait d'observer la déesse s'approcher.

- Oui. S'il était là, ça irait mieux.

La déesse sourit. Et en montrant la fenêtre, dit :

- Alors, sois heureuse.

Tout le monde courut à la fenêtre, et là, qu'aperçurent-ils ? Gagné ! Goku ! Il y avait aussi les autres, mais seul Goku intéressait notre amie, qui retint un hurlement (elle ne le retint que quelques secondes … ), avant d'ouvrir la fenêtre en grand, et de se jeter du premier étage. Heureusement, Goku fut là pour la rattraper !

- Comme on se retrouve, Hime !

Et sans qu'elle puisse faire un geste, il l'embrassa sous les rire du groupe, et les coups de baffeur de Sanzo sur Goku.

- Dit bonjour avant, espèce de saru sans cervelle !

- Me traite pas de saru !

Et oui, il y a des choses qu'on ne changeras jamais ! Et Alice, ou Arisu éclata de rire dans les bras de son ami, devenu meilleur ami, pour finir petit ami (sans rhétorique à la pokemon) (et en quelques heures, puisque son aventure n'avait duré que 3 jours, et 3 nuits…), sous les rires du groupe à Sanzo, et les regards hébétés de sa famille et de ses amis à la fenêtre …

--

_...  
J'ai honte... en voulant vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas de trop grosses et énormes erreurs, que même moi (c'est à dire: incapable de remarquer la moindre faute d'orthographe/conjugaison/grammaire, même si elle était écrite en rouge sur du blanc) je verrais... et je me dit que CA, c'est limite à jeter... où un truc pareil pourrait être? même le benne le vomirait... m'enfin, comme on aime le sucre et l'imaginaire poussé à l'extreme... à vous de me dire si ça vaut un rouble... (et je sais ce que ça vaut maintenant: largement moins qu'un centime d'euro, alors aucun commentaire!)._

_A la prochaine, les Gens! (grand sourire aguicheur)_


End file.
